


Summer Chills

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, M/M, Magnus rushes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: They were going to find out one day, and really, Taako probably should have expected it would go like this.





	

Summer has come to Faerûn, and by magic or some other bullshit, it’s come to it’s fake moon as well. Taako’s room certainly isn’t as bad as other parts of the base, especially with his Ring of Frost finally being put to good use, but even Kravitz is feeling the warmth with Taako leaning against his chest.

Kravitz takes a moment to enjoy the view. Taako’s skirt is bunched up carelessly around his thighs, leaving his long legs bare on the sheets. From behind, he can see down the front of his loose fitting button up to the marks scattered across his chest, Kravitz’s own doing. He can still taste the sweat on his lips.

“-and you should have seen Avi trying to keep up. I mean I love the guy, but who survives this long with minus 1 dexterity, honestly.” Taako lounges in Kravitz’s lap, pressing the man’s cool fingers against his cheeks like an ice pack. “Carey and I beautifully triple back flip drop kicked their asses.”

“Did you really?”

“Yes! I’m like an honorary member of team sweet flips, except not really because they’re married now. Can’t compete with that.” He pauses for a moment, tapping a finger on the back of Kravitz’s hand. “Say, darling, what’s your acrobatics modifier looking like?”

“No.”

“That’s not a number deary.”

“The Grim Reaper does not cartwheel.”

“Not with that kind of attitude.” Taako’s smirk turns into a squawk when Kravitz moves his icy fingers down his neck in retaliation. “No! Blocked! Banned! Banished!” The elf wrestles his hands away, twisting around to straddle his lap, and Kravitz lets him, enjoying his flushed face as he glares up at him. He does lift his leg up slightly, taking advantage of his ruffled pants to shove his deathly cold ankle against the elf’s thigh, sending another gurgle through his throat.

“You think you can win this?” Taako’s wearing some sort of grin, a ‘I’m about to burn like 3 spell slots’ kind of grin, and honestly Kravitz knows he’s going to lose if only because he’s not willing to do the same. Neither get a chance to find out however, as the question is answered with the sound of the door swinging open.

“Hey Taako, are those your avocados in the fridge, cause they’re getting nasty-” Magnus is three steps into the room before he registers what else exactly is in the room. Kravitz stiffens like a corpse, suddenly aware of his horrendous bed hair, discarded coat, tacky shirt from Fantasy Costco (“If you’ve got it, haunt it” written in glow in the dark letters, gifted by Taako when he complained about his work clothes getting creased.) Magnus is suddenly aware too. “Oh hey… death…”

“For Pan’s sake, Magnus, do you know how to knock?!” Taako is up in a split second, shoving at the larger man’s chest with little luck.

“Wait, death?! What are you doing with fucking Kravitz in your room?”

“Lots of things, none of them being ‘your business’.” He shoves harder, but Magnus stands solid and suddenly Merle is in the doorway too.

“Kravitz is here?”

“Oh my god, yes, let’s all get out of Taako’s room now.” Kravitz waves awkwardly from the bed.

“Uh, hello again Merle.”

“Howdy.” He rubs his wooden arm absently and Kravitz at least has the decency to feel slightly guilty.

“Wait, Taako, are you and Kravitz…” Magnus makes a gesture with his hands that looks vaguely suggestive. “You know…”

“Alright, last one out of Taako’s room gets a Phantom Fist to the face.” Taako stands back, rubbing his hands together in preparation.

“Come on Mag, Taako’s deserves some freedom to explore his urges-” (Taako gags; Kravitz chokes on a cough) “-without us butting in.”

“But like, Kravitz?!” That’s all Magnus manages to get out before there is a very large, ethereal fist shoving them both out of the room and slamming the door behind them. He turns on his heel and falls back onto the bed, face first. Magnus and Merle are still vaguely audible through the door, but the room is silent. Kravitz clears his throat.

“Well, that actually went better than I thought it might.” Taako doesn’t lift his head.

“I had to listen to Merle say the words ‘explore his urges’ and I want to die.” Kravitz exhales with a laugh, reaching out to run his fingers through the elf’s hair. Taako still doesn’t move as he shakes it free of it’s messy plait and starts to rebraid it aimlessly. The voices behind the door fade away as the two wander away. Taako’s breathing is heavy and even, freckled back rising and falling against the mattress. Kravitz’s fingers are careful, but still occasionally brush against skin, sending a shiver down the other’s spine. He’s tying off his somewhat okay braid when he feels Taako chuckle beneath him.

“What is it?” He lets his hand rest at the small of the elf’s back.

“You. ‘Uh, hello again’, like what the fuck my dude?”

“I- I was caught off guard!”

“Yeah, so was I. I still managed to sound cool.”

“And what was ‘for Pan’s sake’ then?”

“Urgh, that’s Merle rubbing off on me.” He flops onto his back and yells at the ceiling. “Sorry Oghma!” He looks up at Kravitz with lazy eyes and a smile (his ‘special eyes’, though Raven Queen knows what his ego would become if he knew Kravitz did in fact think of them that way). “Still, probably should have seen this coming if I’m being honest with myself. Magnus rushes in and all that horseshit.”

“I was more worried that your friend Merle might try to tear my arm off in recompense,” he admits, recalling the frankly ludicrous things he’d witnesses the trio do back in the labs.

“Nah, Merle ain’t like that,” Taako waves the thought off, before giving pause. “Magnus though, that’s a serious maybe.”

“What.” Taako shrugs and curls up against Kravitz’s side, encouraging his hand back into his hair, and as lovely as that is... “Seriously, Magnus might do what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic posted at midnight, that's the King Kez promise! (TAZ twitter is @pocketspa)


End file.
